Toucha Toucha Touch Me, I Wanna Be Dirty
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: One night Post-Revelation Eric is at a boring charity event when a blonde seductress singer comes onto stage. Sookie Stackhouse sings to a certain 'creature of the night'. S/E AU.


Title: Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me. I Wanna Be Dirty!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

AN: Wow, it's been a while. I've had this song stuck in my head for a while and this idea popped into my head.

I HIGHLY RECOMMEND ONE LISTENS TO "TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCH ME" on Youtube before reading, it makes the reader really appreciate the song, plus it's a lot of fun! Gotta love Rocky Horror Picture Show. Or Glee, haha. Both versions are great!

7878787878

Eric Northman let out a largely unnecessary sigh as he stared down at his True Blood.

He half listened to the mindless chatter going on at the table around him. He was stuck at a high-end nightclub with a few Human business associates that he had to "play nice with." Sometimes he really hated Mainstreaming. Actually, he almost _always_ hated Mainstreaming.

Ever since Vampires had came out of the coffin last year his interest had quickly died. He originally had enjoyed the attention, he had genuinely enjoyed running Fangtasia and women had never been easier to get… not that it had ever been a problem for Eric Northman. However, it quickly became quite boring. The women would do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. The people who came into his bar quickly became "vermin." And sitting on his "throne" was tedious and no longer amusing. It also brought on situations like the one he was in now.

He was at a function Pam made him go to for human relations, she even picked out his date. He idly looked over at his date. She was a brunette, darker skinned and would be considered completely beautiful. However, all Eric saw was her sitting obediently silent in a too revealing dress that hung off her skeletal frame while she patiently waited for the reason she was here: his nightly feed and fuck. It wasn't Pam's fault, she was quite beautiful. Maybe after a thousand years he was going through a mid-life crisis.

He made small talk with the men around the table; he inwardly rolled his eyes at the men's reactions, as they were completely petrified of him. He couldn't even muster up some amusement due to that fact.

Eric noticed his True Blood was empty and saw some of the men at the table had as well and they looked nervous because of it. Absurd. As if he was ready to bite any of them because of that. He had more control and discipline in his toe than these men did combined. However, Eric did what he knew he had to and played nice and excused himself to go to the bar for another. He just hoped he'd be able to get it down. Eric walked to the bar and ordered a True Blood. As he waited he observed the humans scattered around the room. They all were uninteresting, while the few Vampires in the room bowed their heads to him slightly, showing their loyalty.

Suddenly the house lights went dim and he turned around towards the small stage nearby. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful and talented – Sookie Stackhouse. Eric leaned against the bar and took a sip of the disgusting True Blood he received and watched a small wave of excitement sweep the room.

What happened next actually managed to startle the Great Eric Northman. A young blonde woman stepped out onto the stage with a microphone. She had a stunning figure, she was wearing a blood red dress that was long, but had a slit that almost went to her hip. It dipped enticingly to her cleavage, but not very far down and pulled up into a halter top. For the first time in a couple hundred years, Eric had trouble keeping his fangs from dropping. Eric eventually lifted his eyes from her amazing breasts (natural, he noted) and was pleasantly surprised to find that her face was as beautiful as the rest of her.

The singer walked over to the piano and smiled demurely at the crowd.

"_I was __feeling done in. Couldn't Win. I'd only kissed before."_

She began to sing in a beautiful way that Eric was enraptured with.

"_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting__  
><em>_It only _leads_ to trouble and seat wetting…"_

Eric watched as Sookie continued to walk off the stage and walk through the tables, singing to various patrons. She was slowly making her way to the bar.__

_Now all I want to know is how to go_

Eric watched her eyes flit over where he was standing as she continued to walk towards him. This time they stayed connected to his.

___I've tasted blood and I want more _

Eric heard a series of clicks across the room as every single Vampire in the room's fangs dropped down. This beauty was transforming from an innocent beauty to a seductress and his cock reacted accordingly. Eric felt momentarily stunned and turned on in a way he hadn't in…. well he couldn't remember a time. He blatantly stared at her as she walked down the length of the bar, stopping to smile and sing to the other men at the bar, never taking her eyes off his.

___I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance__  
><em>_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:___

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty__  
><em>_Thrill me chill me fulfill me__  
><em>_Creature of the night._

She had finally reached him and he watched her with a smug smirk on his face. __

_Then if anything grows while you pose__  
><em>_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

Sookie stepped into his personal space, turning around to press her ass into his crotch and slid down the length of his body. This time, Eric's fangs dropped out of his control, he could smell that this seductress was untouched and innocent. She smelled better than any human he had ever encountered….

___And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction__  
><em>_You need a friendly hand and I need action…_

Sookie turned around once again to wink at him and send him a breathtaking (if he breathed) smile before hurrying back onto the stage for the ending of the song. She was shimmying against the piano on stage and injecting sex noises that went straight to his dick in between parts of the chorus. __

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, (ugh!) I wanna be dirty (ow!) __  
><em>_Thrill me chill me fulfill me__  
><em>_Creature of the night.__  
><em>

Sookie repeated the chorus several times, really stirring up the crowd. Finally, the lights went dark and without Vampire senses one could no longer see her on stage. Eric's eyes however, could see perfectly and stared intensely as her eyes once again found his. She paused slightly before disappearing behind the curtain and the small spell that had taken over him disappeared.

Had she been a witch? Did she spell him? He dismissed the idea as he would have been able to tell if she was a witch when she had slithered down his body. Eric made his way back to his table, where his date actually had the nerve to glare at him. One sharp look from him quickly put a stop to that kind of behavior. She of course backed immediately. Eric immediately imagined that this Sookie would not back down, the way she had dared to approach him and enrapture him so easily.

Eric did a stunning display of small talk as he conjured a series of images in his head.

_Sookie splayed out on his bar while he fucked her in her red dress with her legs in the air. _

_Sookie on all fours on his bed._

_Sookie sucking him off._

_Sookie….._ Well, you get how this thought process continued for a while.

"Well, it was a wonderful evening, I hope to see you all again," Eric stood up abruptly, lying smoothly, as his date did the same eagerly. They bid goodnight to everyone he had to and led his date (he still couldn't recall her name. Not that it mattered) out the door, quickly.

Maybe if he kept his eyes closed while he fucked her, he would be able to continue to conjure the images of this blonde enchantress and she wouldn't be a total dud.

One thing he was sure of….

He would be back at that bar for the show tomorrow.

78787878788878

a/n: That's it folks. Just something fun for you all. I don't have any plans to continue, I kinda like to leave it there, but PLEASE let me know what you think. I really, really, really enjoy feedback and love to hear your guys' opinions! It's going to be a long summer so if you guys think I should, I might consider continuing it after I get done with school in a month. But, who knows! Haha. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Review please!


End file.
